


Brother

by RoundPi



Series: RheAdventures Beyond Garreg Mach (but mostly in it) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Garreg Mach's dysfunctional family, Gen, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoundPi/pseuds/RoundPi
Summary: Rhea introduces Cyril to Seteth and Flayn.
Series: RheAdventures Beyond Garreg Mach (but mostly in it) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704379
Kudos: 8





	Brother

Rhea: "Seteth, Flayn this is Cyril. He’s a new member of our family."  
Seteth: "Welcome, Cyril. I am Seteth. And this is my little sister, Fl-"  
Flayn: "Ahem! I believe it is my turn for introductions. Please to make your acquaintance, Cyril. My name is Flayn. The both of us serve the archbishop."  
Seteth: "I hope the folks at the Monastery have been treating you well. If you have any question, feel free to ask one of us."  
Flayn: "Wait a moment, if Cyril is family, would that make him a brother?"  
Seteth: "I believe that’s what the archbishop means by 'family'."  
Flayn: "Oh what joy! I always wanted a brother!"  
Seteth: "…"  
Flayn: "…"  
Rhea: "…"  
Flayn: "Umm, younger brother. I had always wanted a younger brother."  
Cyril: "You’re older than me? Uh… are you sure about that?"  
Flayn: "Yes, I am very certain."  
Cyril: "Can you tell me how old you are?"  
Flayn: "Do I appear too young for my age? I admit I do receive comments concerning that. Have you receive any such comments yourself?"  
Cyril: "…………………………"  
After the timeskip, Cyril still begrudgingly call Flayn his big sister.


End file.
